


淫魔paro

by daxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	淫魔paro

可是没有人和我做爱啊，少年嗫嚅着低声说，昨天还跑错了地方，进去以后是男人的公寓。他身后的尾巴不再来回摇摆，大概沉默了五六秒，他等不到我的回答开始感到急切，白皙的脸颊鼓起来。我捏扁了手里喝空的啤酒瓶，我挺喜欢做爱的，是男人也可以。他果然抬起头看我，眼睛圆圆地像一只猫咪，纤细的尾巴也不知道什么时候缠绕上我的手臂。佐助是一只淫魔，虽然长了一张足够漂亮的脸，但据他说自己常年为吃不饱而困扰，似乎因为太害羞了不敢和女性搭话。居然因此找上我，恐怕也只是为了度过今晚，他面颊泛起红色，正乖巧的跪伏在我腿间，软软的舌头滑过柱身的褶皱。吞下去，我按着他的后颈，佐助犹豫了一下张开双唇将龟头纳入口腔，对他来说太大了，只能堪堪吃进一部分，剩下的要辅以手指来撸动。感谢招待。他仔细地舔干净手指上残留的液体，对淫魔来说是很美味的食物，更何况他有大半年没有进食。时针指向零点，他站起身又一次郑重地道谢，以后还可以麻烦你吗，走到玄关的时候他转过身问我，眼睛在黑暗里也一如灯光下明亮，水润的嘴唇因为刚才摩擦阴茎而红肿。好的，我关上门，期待你明天的造访。电梯停在六楼，走廊照明不错，果然和约定的一样，佐助正百无聊赖地坐在我家门口，黑色长发盖住半张脸。我就知道你会来，我蹲下身和他平齐，小淫魔突然撞进我怀里，他浑身颤抖连呼出的气也是滚烫的，简直像发情一样啊。我抱紧他，以后可别随便蹲在我家门口，要是别人看到就麻烦咯。他松开手退回角落，无措地咬紧下唇。唉，先进去再说，我拉着他的手臂，这几步路对他来说格外漫长，好几次差一点摔倒，进了卧室终于忍不住倒进床里，整个身体都蜷缩起来，双腿无意识地磨蹭。今天特地带了好东西给你，不知道你会不会喜欢，我拉过黑色皮包，里面有一只正在震动的粉色按摩棒。


End file.
